WIND
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: When it comes to fate, no one can escape.../ Mereka bertemu di saat sakura penuh berkembang. Hanya sekejap dan segalanya seakan berubah./ Destiny will be the lead, another encounter await.../ GaaIno fic for GIST 2012. Semi-canon. Other warnings inside./ My temporary come back from hiatus. Mind to r&r? :3


"_Yeaaah_! Tempat yang bagus sekali!" seru seorang gadis berpakaian serba ungu sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Setelah sedikit menyeka keringat yang perlahan muncul dari pelipisnya, gadis itu pun berjalan beberapa langkah hingga ia tiba di ujung bukit.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, melihat ke arah desa Konoha yang tampak jauh di bawah. Menemani kegiatannya mengobservasi, samar-samar harum bunga sakura yang terbawa angin membuatnya semakin terbuai.

Satu-dua, kelopak menari. Tiga-empat, kelopak mendarat nyaman mejadi penghias mahkota pirang pucat yang juga sedang berseteru dengan angin.

Sebuah senyum puas menghiasi wajah elok milik putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi—Ino. Gadis itu kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan rongga paru-parunya diisi udara segar yang sedikitnya bercampur aroma sakura.

Aroma sakura—aroma musim semi. Aroma yang manis.

Dan terima kasih pada sang angin yang telah mengantarkannya.

* * *

**W.I.N.D**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic**_**.**

_**A fanfiction for GIST 2012 with '**__Wind'__** as theme.**_

_**Special come back from hiatus just to participate in this **_GIST_ event**.**_

_**Warning: kinda fluff, slow tempo (?)**_

* * *

_**.**_

~_**W**__hen it comes to fate, no one can escape.~_

_._

"Tempat yang bagus," ujar Ino lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk sedikit menahan angin yang tengah mempermainkan rambutnya. "Selain untuk berlatih, bisa untuk beristirahat!"

Ino kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan tepian bukit untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya yang didominasi oleh warna hijau dan merah muda. Nuansa khas musim semi. Dan langit yang begitu cerah menjadi pelengkap dari segala keindahan alam yang bisa diharapkan dari suatu siang di musim semi.

Ino berjalan dengan tangan yang tersembunyi belakang punggung dan kepala yang setengah mendongak ke atas. Cuping hidungnya sesekali bergerak mengendus, berusaha memasukkan aroma bebungaan yang ia suka sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam indra penciumannya tersebut. Benar-benar suasana yang memanjakan.

Ino benar-benar terpukau sampai ia tidak memerhatikan langkahnya. Segera saja kakinya terantuk sesuatu hingga Ino harus rela tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh di atas kedua lutut serta kedua telapak tangannya.

Secepat kilat, Ino menengok ke belakang—hendak melihat benda apa yang telah menghalangi langkahnya. Mencelakakannya sedemikian rupa di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengagumi keindahan alam.

Ketika itulah, _aquamarine_ bertemu _turquoise_.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Dua insan itu hanya saling menatap hingga angin menampar kesadaran mereka.

"Aaaa…." Ino yang pertama membuka suara. Bukan hanya itu, ia langsung membenahi posisinya yang semula tampak bagaikan hewan berkaki empat. Ino berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok ungunya yang terkena debu tanah dan kemudian beralih pada lututnya. Luka kecil di sana. Demikian pula di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kaaauu…." Ino sudah menggeram sembari melihat si pemilik mata _turquoise_ yang wajahnya masih sedikit tersembunyi berkat topi lebar yang digunakannya. Tentu ia geram. Kaki si pemilik mata _turquoise_ itulah yang sudah membuatnya terjengkang. "Kenapa kau harus menjulurkan kakimu seperti itu, sih?" omel Ino pada sosok yang masih juga duduk bersandar dengan santai di bawah sebuah pohon—dengan kaki yang juga masih terjulur sebelah.

"Kaudengar aku? Kau bisa mencelakakan orang, tahu?" tuduh Ino tanpa dasar. Bagaimanapun, sebenarnya Ino juga memegang andil atas kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya sendiri.

Tidak terima dituduh seperti itu, sosok yang dibaluti jubah serta terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan Ino, kini bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak salah?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memegang topi lebarnya—siap memperlihatkan wajah. "Kurasa kau yang melangkah begitu saja tanpa melihat jalan pun bisa dipersalahkan."

"Kau—" Ucapan Ino pun tidak sempat terselesaikan tatkala topi besar itu sudah berpindah tempat ke tangan sang sosok yang dianggap Ino sebagai penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya.

Dan wajah yang semula disembunyikan topi itu benar-benar membuat Ino harus menahan napas dan membelalakkan mata.

"Mengganggu tidurku saja."

"_Sa-Sabaku no_ Gaara?" pekik Ino kaget sembari melangkah mundur. Wajahnya seketika memucat.

Baiklah, kenapa ia tidak bisa sadar sebelumnya? Saat kedua mata mereka berpandangan, sorot mata tajam yang dikelilingi lingkaran hitam itu harusnya tidak mungkin Ino lupakan. Dan juga, jika Ino melihat lebih teliti, di sebelah sosok Gaara, terdapat guci besar yang memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari pemuda tersebut. Guci besar berisi pasir yang menjadi sumber utama kekuatan Gaara—menyerang ataupun bertahan. Sejak ujian _chuunin_ yang lalu, sepak terjang Gaara yang mengerikan sudah menjadi satu momok yang menakutkan bagi Ino.

Sekarang, sosok itulah yang berada di hadapannya. Berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Dengan baju serupa jubah dan topi besar yang biasa digunakan oleh para _Kage_.

Para … _Kage_!

Kejutan kedua di hari itu.

Ino yakin ia tidak salah lihat. Baju khas _Kage_ dilengkapi dengan topi putih bertuliskan kanji '_kaze'_ di tengahnya. _Kazekage_—sebutan _Kage_ untuk Suna_gakure_. Dan penyandang gelar itu adalah seeorang pengedali pasir yang menurut Ino tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh orang. Terbukti dari perlakuan Gaara terhadap Lee saat ujian _chuunin_—masih terngiang dalam benak Ino bagaimana Gaara tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi saat menyakiti _shinobi_ Konoha yang identik dengan semangat masa mudanya tersebut.

"_Sa-Sabaku no_ Gaara," gumam Ino masih dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang mendominasi, "_Kazekage_?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memandang Ino dengan tatapan datar yang sedikit mengancam.

Tak pelak lagi, Ino pun memilih untuk kembali melangkah mundur. Menyunggingkan senyum canggung yang menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, Ino kembali bergumam, "Tidak mungkin…."

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari wajah Gaara. Namun, mendadak pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang topi. Seketika, sekumpulan pasir bergerak keluar dari guci yang masih disandarkan Gaara pada pohon tempat ia duduk untuk beristirahat tadi.

Ino yang melihat pergerakan Gaara tersebut sekonyong-konyong menjadi waspada. Ia menyentuh tas kecil yang selalu tersampir di pinggang sebelah kirinya. Kaki kanannya mundur selangkah, bersiap dalam kuda-kuda untuk bertahan terhadap serangan yang mungkin datang.

"Apa yang mau kau—"

Ucapan Ino terpotong tatkala kaki kanannya terasa tidak menjejak tanah. Keseimbangannya goyah dan nyaris saja Ino terguling jatuh akibat geografis yang melandai turun. Nyaris. Ya—_nyaris_. Seandainya pasir Gaara tidak bergerak cepat untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Sebagian dari pasir keemasan itu membentuk tembok di belakang punggung Ino dan sebagian lainnya membentuk semacam tali yang kemudian mengikat tubuh Ino dan sedikit menariknya maju. Ino yang terikat hanya bisa bergerak maju sebagaimana tali dari pasir itu menariknya. Dan setelah posisi Ino tidak lagi berada di ujung bukit, pasir-pasir yang bagaikan makhluk hidup itu langsung meninggalkan sang gadis untuk kembali ke dalam guci besar yang selalu dibawa Gaara.

Selama beberapa saat, Ino masih terdiam. Otaknya belum juga selesai mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Meski demikian, rasa lemas di kedua kakinya membuat gadis itu kemudian jatuh terduduk. Selama beberapa detik, Ino menengok ke belakang dan otaknya pun langsung membeberkan semua informasi mengenai kondisi yang mungkin terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam keadaan yang sedikit menunduk, Ino kembali melengos ke depan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah rerumputan sebelum ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Lagi—pandangan keduanya bertemu. Gaara masih di tempatnya. Tangannya sudah kembali terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya datar dan tidak terbaca. Sementara itu, Ino hanya memasang tatapan bingung sebelum ia akhirnya sadar bahwa ia baru saja diselamatkan.

Secepat yang ia bisa, Ino pun langsung berkata—nyaris berteriak, "_A-arigatou_!"

Perasaan Ino campur aduk. Namun, yang terutama, ia merasa malu. _Malu_ karena ia nyaris mempertunjukkan kecerobohannya padahal ia seorang _kunoichi_. _Malu_ karena ia sudah berpikiran buruk pada sang _Kage_ yang justru malah menyelamatkannya dari musibah. Dan _malu_ karena ia baru saja menyadari bahwa sosok yang di hadapannya adalah sosok pemuda yang … memesona.

_._

_~**I**__t's such a 'spring has sprung' time.~_

_._

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang _Kazekage_. Diamnya pemuda berambut merah itu malah membuat Ino semakin canggung, juga tertekan. Namun, Ino enggan menunjukkan hal tersebut pada sang pemuda.

Berusaha membenahi dirinya, Ino langsung berdiri. Lalu, sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sekitar empat puluh lima derajat, sekilas, Ino sekali lagi berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Hm," jawab Gaara pada akhirnya. "Tidak apa."

Perasaan lega langsung memenuhi hati Ino. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu bahkan sudah menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Namun senyuman itu seketika surut tatkala ia melihat Gaara yang sudah berbalik—hendak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa sedikit pun kata lanjutan. Bahkan, tangan sang pemuda sudah menyentuh guci besar yang masih bersandar rapi pada sebuah pohon besar.

Tentu saja perilaku itu semakin membuat Ino terbelalak. Dalam dirinya langsung muncul dorongan untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda yang merupakan penyelamatnya tersebut. Bahkan sebelum otaknya dapat menghentikan, mulutnya sudah terbuka. Menyampaikan rangkaian kalimat verbal yang langsung diantarkan oleh angin.

"Mau ke mana, _Kazekage_?"

Sesuai harapan, langkah kaki Gaara terhenti. Dengan sebelah tangan sudah mengangkat guci besar dan di tangan yang lain masih terpegang topi _Kage_, Gaara langsung menengok ke arah Ino. Ekspresinya tetap saja tidak berubah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya dilihat Ino. Tidak terlihat emosi apa pun di sana.

"Ke Konoha," jawabnya perlahan.

"Oh? Ada urusan di Konoha?" Ino tidak bisa berhenti. Ia pun mulai bergerak ke arah Gaara. Entah ke mana rasa takut yang sejenak menyelimutinya. Kini tingkahnya bagaikan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang teman lama.

Gaara bungkam. Pemuda itu bahkan bergeming di tempat. Matanya tampak menilai Ino. Dan tatapan itulah yang kemudian menghentak Ino hingga tersadar. Ia telah bersikap _lancang_ pada seorang _Kazekage_. Seketika, langkah kakinya terhenti—sekitar tiga meter dari posisi Gaara sekarang.

"Oh,"seru Ino tiba-tiba, "tentu itu bukan urusanku. Anda tidak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak ingin."

Gaara mengerjap sekilas sebelum ia malah melempar pandang ke arah lain. Tangannya sudah melepaskan kembali guci besar berisi pasir miliknya hingga guci cokelat tipis tersebut kembali bersandar dengan nyaman di tempatnya semula. Kini, dari atas bukit itu, Gaara bisa memusatkan perhatian pada situasi desa yang letaknya lebih di bawah.

Mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, Ino pun menengok hanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang sama. _Aquamarine_-nya pun langsung tenggelam dalam tampilan alam yang seakan tiada duanya.

Pemandangan yang berpusat pada desa yang sangat Ino kenal. Desa yang kala itu tengah diliputi oleh dominansi warna merah jambu. Langit cerah yang diperciki warna lembut awan menambah keindahan pemandangan yang sedang dinikmati kedua insan berbeda gender tersebut. Sesekali, angin yang menerbangkan kelopak sakura membuat panorama itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan _masterpiece_.

"Sebagai _Kazekage_, aku hendak menawarkan perjanjian aliansi," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba—memecah keheningan yang sudah terjalin, "kurasa akan berguna untuk ke depannya."

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji sedemikian rupa. Kepalanya pun langsung bergerak, menoleh ke arah Gaara yang juga belum balik memandangnya.

"Lalu…." Gaara menghentikan perkataannya sejenak hanya untuk melihat ke arah Ino. "Sebagai pribadi, aku ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan masa lalu," ujar Gaara lebih lanjut, "permintaan maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkan—aku belum sempat menyampaikannya secara langsung."

Ino tertegun. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang demikian kenyataannya, gadis itu seakan bisa memecah topeng dengan ekspresi datar yang senantiasa dikenakan Gaara. Ino bisa melihat keseriusan yang dipancarkan _turquoise_ pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang kuat—penuh tekad terpancar dari sana.

Dan mendadak, degup jantung itu pun menggila.

"Bukankah aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian—penduduk Konoha?" sambung Gaara masih dengan tatapan yang intens memandang Ino.

Perasaan hangat merambat hingga kedua belah pipi Ino.

Sebagai antispasi, Ino pun membuang muka. Masih sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang sekonyong-konyong menambah kecepatan, gadis itu kemudian berkata, "Itu sudah jadi masa lalu. Kurasa kau tidak perlu terus merasa bersalah, _uhm_ … _Kazekage_…."

"Gaara."

Ino nyaris terlonjak mendengar suara Gaara yang kembali memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kepalanya kembali bergerak untuk memandang sang _Kazekage_ yang ternyata masih saja memandangnya.

"_Sumimasen_…?" tanya Ino. Nada tidak percaya itu begitu kentaranya hingga Gaara yang mungkin tidak peka pun dapat mengenalinya.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara," jawab Gaara yang mengerti kebingungan Ino.

"Tapi…."

"Aku baru ingat, kau teman Naruto," ujar Gaara menambahkan. Kali ini, ia mendekat ke arah Ino. Topi _Kazekage_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini sudah terletak nyaman di atas guci. "Dan aku berharap … teman Naruto bisa menjadi temanku juga."

Seketika, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya. Ino memandang wajah Gaara sebelum perhatiannya terpaku pada tangan Gaara. Dua kali gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama secara berulang. Tapi akhirnya, sebuah senyum pun terkembang.

"Yamanaka Ino. _Yoroshiku_."

Mereka pun berbagi kehangatan musim semi melalui tangan yang kini saling bertaut dengan cukup erat.

_._

_~**N**__either of them needs words, silence speaks everthing.~_

_._

Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, kecanggungan mendadak menguarkan auranya. Kedua tangan yang sudah terlepas itu kini mencari hal lain yang bisa dikerjakan untuk mengurangi perasaan tidak nyaman yang entah bagaimana bisa datang. Ino mulai merapikan rambutnya yang sudah berkali-kali diterjang angin musim semi sementara Gaara tampak menggaruk pipinya sekilas sebelum ia beralih pada topinya.

Melihat itu, Ino kembali memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Sudah mau pergi?"

"Aku … sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Konoha. Mungkin saat ini Temari dan Kankurou mulai sibuk mencariku."

"Kau pergi ke sini tanpa memberi tahu mereka?"

Gaara menunduk masih dalam posisi yang membelakangi Ino. Sebenarnya, ia punya hak untuk menolak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Namun, sesuatu dalam diri Gaara seakan memintanya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Mereka … cerewet."

Ino mengerjap.

"Kalau kukatakan bahwa aku ingin pergi sendiri, mereka pasti akan melarangku dengan berbagai alasan. Padahal aku bukan anak kecil lagi," tambah Gaara kemudian. "Dan aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

Hening.

Hening.

Sampai … sebuah tawa kecil mewarnai keheningan tersebut. Gaara pun menoleh. Sudah jelas kalau tawa renyah tersebut berasal dari Ino. Sang gadis berambut pirang pucat terlihat geli dan ini malah membuat Gaara bertanya dalam hati.

"Maaf. Aku cuma tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa merasakan hal seperti itu," ungkap Ino jujur, "kau adik bungsu yang sangat disayang, ya?"

Gaara terlihat bingung. Celah di antara kedua matanya mengerut. Tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin…?" jawab pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

Sebagai ganti tawa, Ino kini hanya tersenyum. "Yah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama, Gaara. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke Konoha."

Mendadak, bibir Ino berkedut, dia nyaris tertawa lagi akibat pemikirannya sendiri. Pemikiran mengenai Gaara yang kemudian dimarahi oleh kedua kakaknya dan kemudian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk—bagaikan seorang adik yang tidak berkutik di hadapan kakak-kakaknya. Menggemaskan sekali!

"Apa yang lucu?"

Suara berat Gaara membuat Ino benar-benar menelan semua keinginannya untuk tertawa. Dan seketika, ia sadar kalau khayalannya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Gaara bukanlah anak kecil yang lemah, yang tidak akan berkutik apabila dimarahi kedua kakaknya. Temari mungkin memang mengerikan tapi bukankah Gaara yang justru lebih mengerikan dibanding sang gadis Suna dengan model rambut yang dikuncir empat tersebut?

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai, "hanya imajinasi bodoh."

"Katakan," ujar Gaara. Nadanya tidak keras tapi pesan memerintah itu tetap saja terdengar.

"Hahaha. Tidak, tidak. Tidak penting sama sekali." Ino kembali mengelak. "Daripada itu, kau tidak jadi pulang?"

Pengalihan topik yang dilakukan Ino sepertinya cukup berhasil karena selanjutnya Gaara tidak lagi mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Pemuda itu malah tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin mempertimbangkan apa ia hendak pulang sekarang atau nanti.

Di saat sedang serius seperti itu, sebuah kelopak bunga dari pohon sakura yang ada di belakangnya melintas di hadapan Gaara. Gaara mendongak. Puluhan—ratusan—ribuan kelopak berwarna merah muda terbentang di atas kepalanya. Hanya sebagian yang kemudian gugur, ikut menari bersama angin.

Berada di tempat ini membuat perasaan begitu nyaman. Alam begitu memanjakan. Cuaca pun menjanjikan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak dapat dielakkan.

Gaara masih ingin berada di tempat ini lebih lama. Tidak peduli jika ia mungkin akan dimarahi oleh Temari dan Kankurou kemudian. Tidak peduli jika ia kini tidak lagi sendirian.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menengok ke arah Ino. _Kunoichi_ Konoha itu kini tampak sedang mengangkat tangan—menadah kelopak yang jatuh ke dekatnya. Kemudian, ia pun kembali melepaskan kelopak itu hingga terbang menjauh.

Merasa tengah diperhatikan, Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara. Sesaat, Gaara bersumpah ia melihat rona yang senada dengan warna kelopak sakura di kedua belah pipi Ino. Tapi selanjutnya, Gaara hanya bisa tersentak saat melihat senyuman sang gadis.

Senyum yang begitu … manis.

Andai waktu terhenti. Andai Gaara diberikan waktu untuk terus meresapi ketenangan yang merayapi rongga dadanya. Andai ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mulai menganalisa perasaan baru yang mulai tumbuh.

Andai saja … keheningan yang menentramkan ini terus berlanjut.

Tidak perlu kata-kata. Keduanya cukup mengikuti dorongan yang bagaikan magnet tersebut. Magnet yang menarik mereka untuk semakin mendekat. Memperkecil kekosongan di antara keduanya, mempersempit jarak.

Biarlah hanya suara rerumputan yang memperdengarkan gemerisik di bawah sana setiap keduanya melangkah. Simfoni alam sudah lebih dari yang bisa mereka bayangkan untuk menjadi suara latar. Sekali lagi. Mereka ingin sekali lagi bertukar kehangatan yang mengalir dari jemari mereka.

Ini sesuatu yang aneh bagi Gaara. Ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi Ino. Semua terasa begitu janggal. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Namun, siapa yang bisa disalahkan?

Alamkah? Alamkah yang sudah membuat mereka terbuai dalam ilusi sesaat?

Sungguh. Andai waktu terhenti. Andai keduanya diberikan waktu untuk terus meresapi ketenangan yang merayapi rongga dada mereka. Andai keduanya mendapat kesempatan untuk mulai menganalisa perasaan baru yang mulai tumbuh.

Andai saja keheningan yang menentramkan ini terus berlanjut—meski hanya untuk sebentar lagi.

Mungkin mereka akan segera tahu jawabannya.

Namun, walau jarak sudah semakin menghilang, baik Gaara ataupun Ino tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan hal-hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Teriakan yang menyerukan nama Gaara membuat segala impuls itu berhenti di saat kedua tangan mereka sudah nyaris terpaut kembali. Terburu-buru, Ino bahkan langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung.

Kini keduanya sudah menoleh ke satu arah yang sama. Memang belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa seseorang akan mendekat. Namun, suara yang _volume_-nya makin besar itu sudah cukup jelas mengisyaratkan bahwa tak lama lagi, akan ada seseorang (atau mungkin lebih) yang mendatangi tempat mereka.

Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mengambil topi _Kage_ dan mengenakannya. Ia pun langsung memanggul guci besar yang memang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana. Pemuda itu memang tidak langsung beranjak pergi tapi Ino yang melihatnya harus kembali membelalakkan mata.

"Eh … ah…," racau Ino tidak jelas. Sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat—seakan hendak meminta Gaara berhenti. Namun, saat ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tidak ada keperluan yang bisa menjadi alasan untuk menghentikan Gaara, Ino langsung menurunkan tangan. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian.

Tanpa diduga, Gaara mendadak menoleh ke arah Ino. Dengan senyum samar yang nyaris luput dari penglihatan, pemuda itu lalu berkata, "_Ja. Mata ne_."

Ino tertegun. Dan belum sempat ia membalas salam Gaara, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menghilang. Seakan ditelan kelopak merah muda yang berguguran di sekelilingnya.

Ino akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Membiarkan udara di sekitarnya berputar dan menari—menebarkan parade musim semi yang memang selalu menjadi dambaan.

Dan sambil berharap bahwa angin akan membawa suaranya pada Gaara yang sudah tidak lagi ada di hadapannya, Ino kemudian bergumam.

"… _Mata ne_…."

Lalu, tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum gadis itu mengembang. Ditengadahkannya kepala berhiaskan mahkota pirang pucat itu untuk menentang langit biru. Kedua tangannya yang berada di balik punggung saling berkaitan di bagian jemari.

Sesaat, Ino membiarkan matanya terpejam. Saat itulah, suara berat itu kembali terngiang di kedua indra pendengarannya.

_"_Ja. Mata ne._"_

Masih banyak waktu.

Masih ada kesempatan.

Mungkin tidak hari ini.

Tapi suatu saat nanti, angin akan membawa serta harapan Ino, harapan Gaara—harapan mereka—membumbung tinggi hingga tidak bisa diganggu siapa pun.

Suatu saat nanti….

_._

_~**D**__estiny will be the lead, another encounter await.~_

_._

*******_**OWARI**_*******

* * *

Hahaha. Ini cuma kemunculan sementara demi meramaikan **GIST 2012**. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang sesuai harapan—dibuatnya di tengah-tengah saat saya _hiatus_. _Still, I put an effort on making this_. _So I hope it's not that disappointing _:""D

Oh, ya. Buat teman-teman yang suka dengan _pair_ GaaIno, ayo _join_ grup GaaIno di FB: GIFT (Gaara Ino Forever True). Atau, kalau temen-teman suka si _kunoichi blonde_ dipasangin ama cowok mana pun, sila gabung grup Ino-centric: Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC. _Meet you there_, _minna?_ ;)

Okeh, tanpa banyak bacot, sila beri tahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards_,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
